Le Testament
by Azurill01
Summary: Tout le clan s'est réunit pour la lecture du testament de leur défunt chef.


DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Elle courait dans les rues de Konoha. Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux flaques sur le sol dues à la dernière averse qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne prêtait pas d'importance à l'allure de débauche qu'elle devait rendre. Son chignon si soigneusement fait le matin même laissait maintenant de nombreuses mèches s'échapper, elle remontait à l'aide d'une de ses mains libre son kimono noir au dessus de ses chevilles afin de ne pas se mêler les pieds dedans et son autre main froissait le précieux papier début de toute cette histoire. Son kimono symbolisant si fièrement l'emblème de son clan dans son dos. Ce kimono noir de tradition qui marquait son deuil. Elle avait espéré longtemps ne jamais avoir à enfiler de nouveaux les vêtements du deuil. Mais nous n'avons aucune emprise sur la vie et les évènements arrivent sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire et là tout était arrivé si vite, trop vite à son gout. Oui elle n'avait pour le moment pas la tête à l'image qu'elle rendait. Et c'est en continuant sa course folle qu'elle passa les grilles en ferrailles du cimetière. Quelques murmures suivirent son passage. Elle se dirigea directement vers le lieu qui l'intéressait, troublant sur son passage les quelques personnes qui étaient venues se recueillir dans ce lieu d'ordinaire si calme. Ses pas claquaient sur le gravier, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans ce sol instable manquant de la faire trébucher à chaque instant mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter pas même son souffle irrégulié qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réguler ni même l'air frais qui lui irritait la gorge. Non elle était tellement enivrée de sa course qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, elle continuait son chemin droit vers son but. Certes il y avait la peine dans son cœur mais toute cette histoire était tout bonnement …

« RIDICULE ! »

Sa voix résonna dans ce lieu silencieux. Enfin elle s'était arrêtée, devant la stèle d'honneur du clan des Hyûga. Son visage d'habitude si blanc s'était teinté de rouge. Chose qui lui arrivait souvent, mais là c'était la raison qui était différente. Certes sa course l'avait essoufflé, mais c'était la colère et l'incompréhension qui marquait son visage. Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'elle était autant en colère. Son bras tendu face à la stèle sa main laissa se déplier le papier froissé. Elle laissa tomber son kimono et utilisa sa main libre pour défaire ce chignon qui lui tirait les cheveux. Ils virent tomber en cascade le long de son dos, que c'était agréable de les sentir dans son dos, libre au vent et non pas attaché de façon strict. Elle poussa négligemment une mèche qui lui barrait la vue et reprit de plus belle.

« Une mascarade! Un canular! Une mauvaise blague c'est ça? »

Au fil de sa phrase sa voix devenait de moins en moins assurée. Elle se retrouvait face à la réalité et ça lui faisait peur. Baissant peu à peu le bras comme pour se montrer vaincue. Ses deux orbes blancs ne cessaient de fixer la stèle et surtout un nom.

« Pourquoi moi? C'est une punition. Une façon pour vous de me maudire alors que vous n'êtes plus là? »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour tenter de se réveiller d'un cauchemar mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans le cimetière face à cette stèle.

« Père … »

Sa voix plaintive s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

Il était parti il y a trois jours. Et ce matin avait eu lieu la lecture de son testament, de ses dernières volontés. Elle s'était longuement préparée. Attachant ses cheveux en un sobre chignon, elle qui adorait les laisser libre, lâché dans son dos. Vous savez ce que c'est, les filles et leurs cheveux c'est toute une histoire. Pour elle c'était pareil, mais en même temps tellement différent. Elle se laissait à penser que ses cheveux qui avaient pris une bonne longueur au fil des ans était l'une des rares choses sur laquelle ce clan, qui la retenait prisonnière, n'avait aucune emprise. C'était elle qui choisissait leur longueur, c'était elle qui choisissait de les attacher ou de les lâcher, de faire des couettes ou un chignon, d'y mettre des barrettes ou une pince. Bref c'était un petit plaisir que ce fichu clan, de par ses traditions et ses principes, venait encore lui retirer en ce jour de deuil. Elle avait également du se faire violence pour laisser sa tenue de ninja et enfiler ce kimono dans lequel elle se sentait à l'étroit et mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas que le vêtement ne lui allait pas, bien au contraire mais c'était sa signification qui lui pesait le plus. Elle s'était longtemps regardée dans le miroir avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle se trouvait un air morbide, son visage ressortait encore plus blanchâtre que d'habitude et ce kimono noir ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Séchant une dernière fois ses larmes elle avait quitté sa chambre pour rejoindre sa jeune soeur. Pour cette solennelle lecture où le chef donnait ses derniers ordres tout le conseil du clan avait été rassemblé dans la grande salle de réunion au manoir Hyûga. Elle était là, au premier rang, assise sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit, la tête haute, comme on lui avait toujours appris, bien savoir se tenir, entourée de sa sœur et de son cousin. Elle avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, cette dernière renifla bruyamment. C'était la première fois que sa cadette vivait un deuil étant trop jeune pour se souvenir de la mort de leur mère. Elle serait là pour la soutenir. Bien que le clan ait toujours eu une préférence pour sa sœur et qu'on aurait pu penser qu'une rivalité se serait installée entre les deux jeunes filles, il n'en était pas moins qu'elles étaient sœurs et qu'aucunes règles ou lois n'auraient pu les monter l'une contre l'autre. Elles partageaient pas mal de secret, passant des heures à s'entraîner ensemble. Elles échangèrent un regard complice puis elle tourna son visage vers son cousin. Ses yeux ne laissaient rien paraître comme à son habitude, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il gardait sa peine cachée. Elle posa timidement sa main sur la sienne. Il ne bougea pas, restant impassible, mais elle pu sentir ses doigts se serrer plus fort contre les siens. Oui, ils passaient par une épreuve difficile, mais ils restaient tous les trois ensembles pour y faire face.

Enfin, réglé comme une horloge, à l'heure prévue un homme chargé de l'administratif vint se placer en face d'eux. Dans sa main une grande enveloppe cachetée du seau Hyûga. Les derniers souhaits de son père tenaient dans cette simple enveloppe. Lui qui avait été un grand homme ne restait-il que ça de lui? Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle alors que l'homme déchiquetait l'enveloppe et dépliait le papier. Puis d'une voix monotone il se mit à lire. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire au début, juste des paroles de remerciement pour ses conseillers. Puis vint le moment le plus important de cette réunion. La raison pour laquelle tous ces «chacals», se laissait-elle à penser, étaient venus. Oh, non ils n'étaient pas triste que son père soit mort. Il venait juste, pour la grande majorité, pour faire bonne figure, leur présenter leurs condoléances à eux les «pauvres orphelins», pour savoir quelle part de l'héritage ils toucheraient, mais surtout ils étaient là pour savoir qui son père avait désigné comme son successeur. Certes c'était les anciens et les conseillers qui soufflaient le choix au chef mais malgré tout, qui qu'ait pu choisir son père, ses dernières volontés seraient respectées et cette personne deviendrait son successeur. Elle aurait été heureuse d'entendre le nom de son cousin comme successeur, mais étant de la branche secondaire elle savait que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant il était parfait pour le rôle, il était fort, intelligent et savait diriger des hommes. Alors elle savait d'avance que le nom qui allait suivre était celui de sa sœur. Depuis toujours elle l'avait battu, elle était forte, elle savait se faire respecter et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Oui elle aurait fait un parfait chef de clan. Mais étant donner son jeune âge peut-être son père avait-il choisis un de ses conseillers en attendant qu'elle soit assez mature pour devenir chef. Quand à son propre sort, elle s'était résolue, soit elle serait déshéritée, soit elle porterait pour le reste de sa vie la marque du sceau maudit, mais c'était si peu en sachant que sa jeune sœur, elle, serait libre. Quoiqu'il en soit la phrase fatidique arriva. Le nom du successeur fut prononcé par l'homme sans un changement dans sa voix, sans aucune intonation. Par contre dans son esprit à elle, le nom resta un instant à résonner. Des hoquets et des chuchotements suivirent. Petit à petit ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un bourdonnement d'abord faible devint de plus en plus présent dans son esprit. Elle ne suivait plus les paroles de l'homme. La suite des explications de son père quant au choix de son successeur. Non, la seule chose qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête était son propre prénom. Prononcé en temps que successeur. Choix fait par l'ancien chef lui-même. C'était ridicule, pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait jamais été très forte, bien qu'elle ait fait d'énorme progrès ces derniers temps, progrès que son père avait lui-même reconnu. Mais elle n'était pas faite pour mener des hommes. C'est son père qui l'avait dit. Lors de la guerre c'était son cousin qui avait été choisis pour mener les troupes du clan et non elle. Et puis elle ne savait pas parler en publique. Elle bégayait à la moindre phrase, et pour couronner le tout elle rougissait violemment pour un rien. Non il n'était tout simplement pas possible que son père ait pu la choisir comme successeur. L'homme avait dû se tromper dans sa lecture et confondre son prénom avec celui de sa sœur. Ou il s'était trompé de testament. Et de toute façon elle n'était pas capable de tenir une telle responsabilité. Tellement perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme avait fini sa lecture. Son cerveau se déconnecta de son corps et elle se mit à bouger sans se contrôler.

« ATTENDEZ ! »

Criant dans la salle et brisant le silence de plomb elle se leva d'un bond, lâchant sa sœur et son cousin et se dirigea droit vers l'homme. Ce dernier la laissa approcher et lui arracher la paperasse des mains sans esquisser un seul geste. Elle parcourut du regard rapidement le texte écrit par son défunt père. Pour arriver fatidiquement à la phrase qui contenait son prénom. Ce n'était pas une erreur c'était bien elle qui était désignée comme successeur, et nouveau chef du clan Hyûga. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser, que ce bourdonnement incessant allait la rendre folle. Il lui fallait des explications et elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette salle tous ces regards tournés sur elle, ces chuchotements qui la critiquaient. Elle se mit à partir en courant vers le seul lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit. Son cousin eut beau l'appeler elle n'y prêta pas attention et quitta la demeure du clan Hyûga en courant.

Et maintenant elle était face à une tombe. Qu'espérait-elle? Que son père apparaisse en chair et en os et lui dise que tout ça n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague. Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, sèche ses larmes et que tout redevienne comme avant. De toute façon la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, après le spectacle ridicule qu'elle avait donné en quittant le manoir, elle ne pouvait pas être plus honteuse. Elle déplia une nouvelle fois le papier. Dans sa fureur elle avait tout arraché à l'homme, l'enveloppe, le testament et même… ce petit papier plié en deux qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il était de couleur bleu ciel et sa qualité semblait moins bonne que celle du testament. Elle reconnu là le papier à lettre que son père gardait sur son bureau. Il l'utilisait pour envoyer des lettres plus personnelles à des membres de sa famille. Elle se souvint que sa mère gardait un tiroir remplis de lettres d'amour de son père, écrites sur ce même papier. Une facette de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. N'ayant jamais vu en lui un homme qui ait pu un jour ressentir un quelconque sentiment d'amour envers quelqu'un. Et de toute façon les Hyûga, c'était connu, n'étaient pas des gens qui se laissaient aller à des explosions de sentiments. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse elle ouvrit la lettre. C'était l'écriture de son père qui d'ailleurs semblait moins soignée que sur le testament mais cela la rendait plus vrai. Comme s'il avait écrit les mots rapidement tels qu'ils lui étaient venus. Cette lettre était destinée à sa sœur, son cousin et en grande partie à elle. Dans le silence du cimetière elle se mit à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'est comme-ci elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui avait écrit ces lignes. Elle y ressentait tellement d'amour, tellement de fierté envers sa sœur, son cousin et elle. C'est comme-ci son père avait déballé dans cette lettre tous les sentiments qu'il n'avait pu leur exprimer du à sa position de chef de clan. Il s'était montré froid envers eux car il voulait les voir devenir plus fort, dans ce clan si ancré dans des traditions. Il avait honte de n'avoir jamais réellement pu les prendre dans ses bras, leur dire qu'il les aimait. Elles étaient ce qu'il avait pu faire de meilleur dans ce monde et c'étaient eux son héritage. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisi, elle, comme successeur. Avec son cousin et sa sœur à ses cotés elle était capable de faire changer les choses. Car il la savait douce, gentille, généreuse, elle qui était sans cesse à se préoccuper des autres. Il croyait en elle. Parce qu'elle était sa fille et qu'il en avait toujours était fière. Une fois la lecture finie elle laissa les larmes couler encore, son corps secoué par de puissant spasmes. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol se laissant aller à la peine. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir pu penser que son père l'ait désigné pour la punir alors qu'en faite c'était tout le contraire. Il voulait lui donner une chance de se faire reconnaître de faire entendre ce qu'elle pensait, d'exposer son point de vu. Un moyen pour elle de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce clan qui l'avait tant rabaissé. Puis elle releva la tête pour fixer à nouveau la stèle. Le nom de son père, puis celui de sa mère. Elle entendit des pas sur le gravier derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

« Hinata-sama…. »

Elle continua de pleurer un moment. Son cousin restant bien sagement derrière elle. Partageant sa peine en silence. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle essuya du revers de sa manche ses larmes et se remit debout. Secouant son kimono salit de poussière, puis elle se tint droite, digne, tel que convenait son nouveau poste.

« Neji-nii-san, sa voix était encore tremblante du à ses pleures récents mais on pouvait y sentir une grande détermination. Penses-tu que,… penses-tu que j'en serais capable? » Finit-elle par lui demander en se retournant face à lui.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Les yeux de son cousin lui paraissaient si inexpressifs. Comment faisait-il pour toujours rester aussi stoïque quelque soit la situation? Mais il lui sembla un instant qu'une lueur de fierté traversa ses yeux et que sa bouche dessina un léger sourire sincère.

« Hinata. »

Pour la première fois certainement de sa vie, il n'avait pas utilisé la marque de respect. Il fit un pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois aussi. Elle resta stupéfaite de son geste mais partagea son étreinte. Il venait en deux seconde de briser toutes les barrières qu'il s'était fixé étant enfant. Jamais il ne lui avait montré autant d'attachement, jamais il n'avait montré autant de sentiments, lui qui l'avait détesté longtemps durant son jeune âge la prenant pour responsable de sa condition. Il avait su comprendre avec une aide extérieur qu'on peut choisir et qu'il ne faut pas rester simple spectateur. Sa cousine venait d'être désignée comme nouveau chef de clan, elle ne devait pas passer à coté de cette chance de prouver à tous ces anciens ce qu'elle valait vraiment. Il comptait sur elle pour faire changer les choses et faire ainsi ce que lui n'était pas en mesure de faire. Elle n'avait pas besoins d'autre chose, il le savait. Juste de savoir qu'il sera là pour elle, face à ce clan qui se dresserait face à eux. Il se dégagea assez rapidement malgré tout, il n'était pas habitué à démontrer autant d'affection. Elle lui adressa le plus magnifique de ses sourires et aperçut enfin derrière son épaule tout ceux qui se tenaient là. Toute sa promotion. Certainement étaient-ils au courant, ce genre de nouvelles circulaient vite dans un village tel que Konoha. Ils étaient là présents pour la soutenir. Comment ils avaient toujours fait, passant par les épreuves les plus dur ensemble. Elle sourit de nouveau et des perles se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues, mais des larmes de joie cette fois-ci. Non, dans cette épreuve elle n'était pas seule, ils seraient tous présent pour lui porter conseil, la soutenir dans la peine. Elle ne les remercierait jamais assez. Son regard se porta un instant sur ses coéquipiers. Ceux qui avait vu ses progrès depuis le début et qui avaient toujours cru en elle. Le plus silencieux caché derrière ses lunettes acquiesça de la tête et le maître chien leva son pouce en l'air tandis que son imposant chien lâchait quelques aboiements. Chacun ayant sa propre façon de la soutenir.

« Mina, arigato. »

Son cousin s'avança à sa hauteur. Puis tous ensemble ils prirent la direction de la sortie du cimetière. Elle marchait plus à l'arrière, profitant de ces derniers instants de répit avant de retourner faire face au conseil de son clan. Elle observait le groupe marchant devant elle. La fleur de cerisier écoutait les dernières rumeurs sur le village que lui racontait sa meilleure amie au long cheveux blond, le plus intelligent d'entre eux baillait pour la énième fois tandis que son coéquipier lui proposait une chips, quand à la tornade verte qui balançait toute sorte de bêtises sur la fougue de la jeunesse elle se calma bien vite quand il aperçu la brune à coté de lui jouant de façon provocatrice avec un kunai, le reste du groupe marchant plus calmement. Oui elle allait encore faire des progrès elle allait encore devenir meilleure. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son visage. Toute sa promotion avait été exagéré, ils étaient tous là sauf un, qui devait encore dormir ou en train de s'engouffrer un bol de ramen. Mais peu importe, elle avait su devenir plus forte durant les deux années où il avait quitté le village, et bien là même si il n'avait pas été présent, ce n'était pas grave elle deviendrait plus forte pour lui aussi même s'il n'était pas présent.

Une fois passer la grille en fer du cimetière, tous se saluèrent et repartirent à leurs occupations. Elle demanda à son cousin de partir devant, elle voulait rester seule un instant. Ce dernier obéit et partit le premier en direction de la demeure du clan Hyûga.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était dégagé et laissait entrevoir une belle journée en perspective contrairement à l'averse qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux et pris le temps d'apprécier le vent caresser son visage pour ensuite soulever ses cheveux et continuer sa route. Dieu qu'elle aimait ses longs cheveux, c'était agréable de les sentir lui chatouiller le cou, qu'elle se sentait mieux ainsi. Se tenant de nouveau droite elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à faire un pas déterminé en avant lorsqu'elle ressentit sa présence derrière elle. Rapidement elle fit volte face, restant interdite un moment. Il était assis en haut de la grille, ses jambes balançant dans le vide. Le vent faisait bouger ses cheveux blond comme les blés déjà bien décoiffés, et ses yeux brillaient, aussi bleu que le ciel ne l'était. Les rayons de soleil semblaient dessiner une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Il était apparu tel un ange. Ses yeux pâles se confrontèrent aux siens. Il resta ainsi un moment à la fixer avec un air rieur. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, heureusement qu'il était à une bonne distance d'elle sinon elle se serait sûrement déjà évanouie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle porta enfin une certaine attention à son allure, et dire qu'elle avait salis son kimono, que ses cheveux devaient avoir des mèches rebelles. Elle sentit ses joues commencer à s'échauffer. De plus il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et la gênait encore plus. Elle se mit mécaniquement à jouer avec ses doigts, mauvaise manie qu'elle prenait quand elle était mal à l'aise. Malgré tout elle gardait son regard planté dans le sien n'arrivant pas à se détacher des ces orbes bleus.

Il lui lança un immense sourire de sa confection avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Fait en sorte de devenir le plus grand chef que le clan Hyûga n'ait connu, quand à moi je deviendrais le plus puissant Hokage de Konoha. Lâcha-t-il en la pointant du doigt. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement. Si elle s'attendait à une telle réplique, mais elle le savait venant de lui tout était possible. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Doucement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses yeux nacrés prirent de l'assurance. Elle hocha rapidement la tête. Puis elle détacha à contre cœur son regard du sien et prit la direction de la demeure des Hyûga. L'abandonnant là, toujours à sa place ses jambes continuant à se balancer dans le vide, il regarda son dos où se balançaient librement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Plus déterminée que jamais elle marchait dans les rues de Konoha d'un pas sûr sans faire attention aux murmures des habitants sur son passage. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, elle était à présent la chef du plus puissant clan de Konoha. Elle allait rentrer, prendre la tête du clan et changer pas mal de chose. Lui, son père, son cousin, sa sœur et tous ses amis comptaient sur elle. La première chose qu'elle ferait, le plus vite possible avant que ces « chacals » ne touchent à sa sœur, serait de passer quelque temps dans la bibliothèque aux milieux des rouleaux de techniques secrètes de la famille, il y avait un sceau qu'elle voulait apprendre à briser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un léger OC pour Hinata lorsqu'elle pense à son clan, mais je la vois bien se rebeller un peu!


End file.
